Criss-Crossed Love
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Si tan sólo pudieran pronunciar el nombre del otro, quizás ese enredo de amor podría liberarse [LadyNoir]


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** __** ** _Criss-Crossed Love_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche era especialmente tranquila en las calles de París, pero eso no evitaba que _LadyBug_ saliera a patrullar mientras se balanceaba por las paredes y techos de las tiendas y los negocios.

Se detuvo en el balcón de algún hotel cerca de la Torre Eiffel; se apoyó en uno de los barandales y dejó que todos sus pensamientos volarán a dónde los llevará la hermosa vista.

Sonrió al notar que sus pensamientos se dirigían directamente al muchacho que no solo robaba su aliento…sino todo su corazón: Adrien Agreste.

Ese día también había fracasado al intentar acercarse a él o si quiera, hablarle coherentemente. Tenía que hacer algo pronto si quería tener algún avance con él más allá de sus diseños.

 _-Pensando en mí, my lady_ -Marinette dio un salto hacia atrás asustada. Ese gato tonto a veces podía ser muy escurridizo.

 _-¡No deberías asustar a una chica de ese modo!-_ lo empezó a hincar en las costillas.

 _-No pude evitarlo, viéndote tan pensativa…no me pude resistir_ -lo vio dar una sonrisa traviesa mientras se encogía de hombros- _A todo esto, que tenía pensado tanto a my lady_ -

Miró hacia su compañero contra el crimen, si tan sólo pudiera comunicarse con el Agreste como lo hacía con Chat todo sería más sencillo, aunque había una gran diferencia entre ellos: A Adrien lo amaba más que nada en el mundo y Chat era su amigo y compañero- _Cosas que una chica no puede hablar, gato curioso-_ bromeó.

 _-¿Cosas de tu identidad secreta?-_ trató de sonar lo más inocente que pudo, pero Marinette pudo ver sus intenciones.

 _-Ya hablamos de esto-_

 _-Sabes qué yo jamás diría nada si supiera cuál es tu rostro. En serio me gustaría conocer el bello rostro detrás de la máscara-_ Adrien miraba con intensidad el pequeño y fino rostro tratando de descifrar sus facciones para poder encontrar alguna semejanza pero nada llegaba a la mente.

Para él, vestido con ese traje negro que lo escondía en la noche, le permitía poder expresar sus sentimientos hacia la bella muchacha vestida totalmente de rojo. Él estaba cegado por su amor por ella, que ni siquiera prestaba su completa atención a las chicas de su escuela. Siendo Adrien o Chat Noir, su corazón siempre pertenecería a esa muchacha…sólo a LadyBug.

- _Dejemos esto para después y tan sólo disfruta la vista, hoy París está más bonito que de costumbre_ -

Chat sólo sonrió y dirigió su vista hacia el monumento, ya después habría tiempo para pensar en lo que podría hacer para poder conocerla más profundamente.

Por ahora, era suficiente tenerla a su lado mirando la noche en Francia.

.

.

.

 _Cuenta una leyenda japonesa sobre la unión de almas gemelas con un hilo rojo invisible que se estira o se enreda pero jamás se rompe._

 _Hay veces que este hilo puede confundirte, unir los destinos de estos dos individuos dividiéndolos en cuatro; creando así un enredo difícil de ver y que, si tan sólo pudieran pronunciar sus nombres podrían evitar esos nudos que les impiden ver a su verdadero amor._

 _._

 _._

.

Quizás Marinette no alcanzará a tomar el valor suficiente para confesarse a Adrien y este no se enteré de sus sentimientos por un largo tiempo, pero no se rendiría y seguiría intentando hasta poder lograr; al menos, tener una conversación normal con él.

Quizás así Adrien podría ver que esa muchacha y su amada tenían más en común

O quizás Chat Noir no podría conquistar el corazón de su _Lady_ mientras ella evite mostrarse con su verdadero rostro y emociones, pero él era un felino astuto y lograría tener su completa confianza y corazón para que se muestre sin ninguna de sus máscaras y poder consumar el amor que sólo era para ella.

Quizás así, LadyBug podría ver que Chat tenía sentimientos más profundos por ella de los que creía y que quizás estos podían alcanzarla más rápido de lo que pensaba.

.

Tal vez muchas dudas permanecerían en sus corazones: Uno por conocer completamente a su persona amada, y ella, para poder ser aceptada por su verdadero amor.

Mientras tanto disfrutarían la compañía del otro, sin importar si eran sólo Marinette o sólo Adrien; o sus alteregos que protegían la ciudad.

.

Marinette vio de reojo a su compañero y sonrió ladinamente cuanto este le dio una sonrisa coqueta- _Admirando mi belleza, my lady_. _Lo sé soy irresistible pero sólo a ti dejaré que sigas admirando a este adonis_ -

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo y lanzó su _yo-yo_ hacia un edificio más lejano- _En vez de coquetear deberías tratar de seguirme el paso, gato mujeriego_ -de un salto salió de la vista del otro muchacho.

Este dio una sonrisa divertida y saltó en su dirección _-¡Cuándo my lady lo pide, no puedo negarme! ¡Yahoo!_ -Con esa última exclamación, desaparecieron entre las calles y las luces de París, a seguir protegiendo a todos los de la ciudad.

.

De lo que podían estar seguros es que tendrían que enfrentar ese **_entrecruzado amor_** que poco a poco había comenzado a desenredarse.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Mi corazón está tranquilo después de escribir este pequeño Drabble. Yo lo ame de principio a fin porque con él conmemoré mi entrada a este hermoso y perfecto Fandom que en tan poco tiempo me conquisto de una manera tan poco común en mí; tan sólo comparada por mi amor por el NaruHina.

Amo el MariAdrien/LadyNoir con todo mi corazón. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
